


Deadly Ties

by Spades_of_Aces



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm bad with tags, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades_of_Aces/pseuds/Spades_of_Aces
Summary: Prompt: Unbeknownst to you, Death was watching from the corner of the hospital room when you were being born. Fascinated by life, it imprinted on you. As the years went by, Death often seen you bullied at school and couldn't do anything but watch; as taking the life of your bullies would have been too much of a verdict. However, you have just been kidnapped and death was pissed.





	Deadly Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fic here. Things to know before reading:  
> 1) Death is Raymond Reddington in form so anytime you think of death that's the handsome James Spader!  
> 2) My beta reader has not messaged me back concering how my fic was storyline wise ....so hopefully it's not horrid.  
> 3) This is an AU!!!  
> 4) Enjoy.

“Oh, Lizzie” Death says gravely as she strolled unsteady out of her apartment. It's been a month since her father's death and she had taken to drinking as a coping mechanism. Yet, she had every right to do so. He took the only thing in her life that meant something to her. Her last piece of family. But more treacherous than any of those; he stole Lizzie’s last goodbye to her father.

“No, I was justified. Sam was in unbearable pain. I granted a dead man’s dying plea of a quick death” He said solemnly to himself as he followed Lizzie down the street. 

Should he have waited for Lizzie to arrive before he took her father's life? Justified; when did he start justifying his actions? 

If he could do it over again he would’ve waited.

He would wait for Lizzie to come and say goodbye first. God forbid, he wouldn't have taken the dying man’s life if she had wished for it at the moment. Anything for Elizabeth. This girl, no woman, has changed him. Death no longer worked under his own control. No, he now operated under her. 

Since birth, she had fascinated him. She beat the odds dozens of times and managed to surprise him just as much and more. 

She was unpredictable. 

When she was in high school a group of boys decided to violently push her around, all the while calling her filthy things for dumping her boyfriend at the time. He had waged a war inside himself on whether or not to take those little bastards lives for laying a finger on her. Unpredictably, she took down each boy; even beating the leader to a pulp. Pride surged throughout his chest. Pride; when did he garner this emotion? Would he go against the law of nature and take lives for a mortal?

Yes. 

Yes, he would. Damn the consequences. It's was to protect her. He would rather cease to exist than to see her hurt. No one would ever be able to fathom the depth of oncoming emotions he had for Elizabeth. 

When did he start having depths of emotions? When did he, this life-taking being called death, become more human?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As Death, was following Lizzie like an evening shadow, he watched as she drifted from the center of the sidewalk to the edge of the left-side curb and back to the center again. He wasn't too worried about any police officers stopping her as her destination wasn't too far away. He took in her appearance as they walked. (Well, as he walked with her.) Her hair was disheveled and unlike her usual smooth locks. Her eyes had lost the bright sea blue color they once held and instead took on a dull grey abyss. Her cheekbones and jaw were striking and sharp from the lack of food. She was fading physically and mentally. 

 

He wanted help her through this dark time. To fix the wrong he had done to her, but to come out of his invisible cloak would frighten and confuse her. He would make things worse than they already were at the moment. He would reveal himself when the time was right. When Lizzie’s time on earth was expended down to the last second, he would show his true form. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They finally ended up at a park a few blocks from her house. This was her first time back since her divorce with Tom, Death noted. Tom Keen had lied to her for a year about an affair he was having with a coworker named Gina. Death knew of this affair as he kept tabs on Tom. He brewed with such heavy anger over the situation but he knew he couldn't kill that son of a bitch. In killing Tom, Elizabeth would never know the truth and Tom would die as nothing more but a loving husband. 

Tom finally spilled the truth one night when they were having a fight about finalizing the adoption papers. They had one more paper to sign and they were going to get their baby that they've been working towards for months. That's when Tom got his chance to tell Elizabeth about the affair he's been apart of and the fact that he had fallen in love with Gina, thus leading to their divorce. 

After all the pain of her sham marriage and the loss of a family that never was, she had turned to her father. He comforted her in a way no one could. He knew how to pull her back out of the darkness when even she couldn’t. Her father was everything. But with his looming death, Lizzie had no one to pull her out of the infinite darkness that she now drifted in.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

With the evening sun setting, the park was void of people. Death followed behind Lizzie as she made her way to the secluded section of the park. Even with her state, she seamlessly made her way over the rigid terrain without a stumble. As she arrived at the bridge, she stopped to listen as the breeze of the late summer wind swished through the surrounding canopy of trees with a soft whistle. In addition, the ripple of the continuous river made one forget that there was a world outside of these halo of sounds. 

Lizzie walked up on the stone pavement of the bridge to the railing. She grasped the rusted metal hard enough to turn her knuckles white. He watched as she cried for the first time since Sam’s funeral. He heard billions of people cry before but none had hurt him as much as Lizzie’s wrenching cry. It brought him to his knees as he knelt behind her. How can she have so much power over him and not know it? 

He listened as her sobs turned to whimpers and then silent tears. He finally gained enough strength to stand and stood beside her along the railing. She shivered as she felt his cold essence but did not move. He wanted to touch her. To bring her some kind of comfort but he had no right. No right to have watched her in this private moment. No right to even be this close to her. He knew this, yet stayed and watched as the colors of the sunset washed over her beautiful features. Even with her tear-streaked face, she was simply gorgeous. He selfishly drank in all that was the exquisite mortal Elizabeth Scott. Of all the souls he could watch, he kept coming back to her. He felt something strange stir up in the place where a human's heart is supposed to be but he must be mistaken as he was no mortal. Just a being in between existing and not. So what was happening to him? 

He gazed as she wiped her last tear and walked away from the bridge towards home. He wanted to walk with her home but decided against it. He had invaded her privacy enough. He would check up on her later that night. He needed to get back to the business of taking lives. Back to the business of being Death.


End file.
